1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer for use on a golf course to help keep golfers playing at a steady pace. More particularly, the present invention relates to a timer, which includes a watch-like device having a moving sweep hand and a dial showing eighteen course holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf as a sport and a recreation has been rapidly growing in popularity. As the number of golfers increased, the demand for time on the golf course has grown proportionally. While many groups of golfers can play on the same course simultaneously, the groups need a safe distance between them to protect golfers in one group from being hit by a ball from the group behind them.
If a group of golfers plays too slowly, they will create congestion on the course, which will lower optimum employment of the course by the greatest number of golfers.
Various ways and devices have been used to discourage slow play on the golf course. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,243 to Wolfe relates to a system and method of timing golfers on a golf course. Timers are positioned at various intervals along a golf course, preferably at each tee. The timers each have a clock like mechanism and a dial bearing a set of numbered markings. The numbers denote separate groups of golfers. The dial is surrounded by a timing indicator which provides information about the speed of play of each group of golfers. The indicator has markings, such as "early," "on time," "late," and "very late." As the dial rotates the numbers, corresponding to the groups of golfers, move to indicate the relative speed of play of the groups.
While the Wolfe system does provide a way to give golfers information about their relative playing speed, it is not without drawbacks. First, since the timers are fixed in positions around the golf course, they are obviously not portable. Second, as a consequence of their lack of portability, golfers receive only periodic, not continuous, information about their playing speed. Third, the Wolfe system cannot accommodate large numbers of golfers. For example, a full course of golfers maintaining three minute intervals, completing a round of golf in four hours, would require eighty numbered positions on the disc of Wolfe. Fourth it is difficult and disruptive to readjust the timers during the course of a days use of the golf course. Fifth, the Wolfe timer does not provide a way to account for different size groups of golfers, weather conditions which slow down or speed up play, or golfers with special needs.
U.S. patents to Matthews (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,305,201, 5,097,416, 5,086,390, and 4,303,243) relate to a system for monitoring play of golfers. The system is designed to increase the rate of play of golfers on a given golf course, and requires a series of transmitters and receivers to track the golfers on the course from a centralized location.
While the Matthews system does provide continuous information, it requires an elaborate and expensive system which also requires monitoring by marshals at the central location. Furthermore, Matthews does not give the golfers a visual indication of their playing speed, but rather, relies on the marshals to advise the golfers to slow down or speed up. Such a system of central monitoring has not been effective in the past.